


Subject 02.11.1983.Law.KS (aged 10)

by Wings90



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel's Special Children, Demons, Gen, POV Outsider, Sam Winchester's Birthday, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings90/pseuds/Wings90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon possessing Mr Bensman, one of ‘Azazel’s gang’, writes his report on Sam’s 10th birthday. Written for the <a href="http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/birthdayinfo">Sam’s Birthday</a> <a href="http://themegalosaurus.tumblr.com/birthday">Fic Fest</a> organized by <a href="http://tmblr.co/mT7UGgtRQo-PJktcRqy4QEQ">themegalosaurus</a>. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject 02.11.1983.Law.KS (aged 10)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themegalosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/gifts).



> You can also read this [on Tumblr](http://wingslovesfiction.tumblr.com/post/120399351183/subject-02-11-1983-law-ks-aged-10) or [on FFNet](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11286228/1/Subject-02-11-1983-Law-KS-aged-10).

_[Recovered files on Subject 02.11.1983.Law.KS]_

_[Fragment of a monthly report dated 2 May 1993]_

Observation is still going well. The hunter always makes things difficult by checking the babysitters he pays carefully, but I was able to get close enough using Sam’s grade school teacher (currently using the human’s name, Mr ___ Bensman, communication addressed as such will find me). This should be a relatively long-term placement – John W. seemed satisfied with the location and the current babysitter, and there’s a need to avoid further attention from CPS, so it seems like the family intends to stay for the rest of the school year at least.

Sam continues to be quite easy to approach – while shy and quiet with everyone at first, he displays none of the instinctive, subconscious wariness most humans do when meeting a demon hiding amongst humans. He has obviously been taught to guard himself, but he takes kindness at face value and clearly craves a listening ear. It is as of yet unclear whether he feels drawn to the like of his blood or if he merely responds to kindness as he would from a human, but his lack of repulsion is a positive sign.

Using the teacher enabled me to check on his development – school records indicate he is an excellent student despite the frequent change of schools. The experiment seems a clear success so far for him – no negative side effects in mental or physical development. He is in excellent physical health, the only negative point being his height, which is small for his age.

As has been noted earlier, one of the subjects of such a large-scale experiment being raised as a hunter poses great potential security risk, but Sam’s lack of enthusiasm for that way of life is already apparent and should, in my opinion, be built upon.

John W. left two days ago with the older son (intelligence from nearby wildlife suggests vengeful spirit “a five-hour drive away” – irrelevant to any current projects). They are due back tonight, according to Sam, but he did not seem like he believed it when he told me (in spite of it being Sunday evening, which means the brother is due back at school tomorrow as well). He seemed hurt that his family would miss most (if not all) of his tenth birthday, and I took the opportunity to encourage those thoughts – he is still too young for real resentment but the potential is there and could be developed well with some outside influence. Attention from strangers when he receives none from his hunter family, encouraging his sense of individuality as well as his feelings of otherness from both hunters and regular humans seems like the best way to ensure a favorable outcome for the time being, but any action must be carried out with care and subtlety, keeping in mind the hunter father.

_[Fragment ends here.]_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a hurry, and it did not end up being what I thought it would be, but I kind of love it. I got called a black demon a few hours before I wrote this (I was wearing all black cause that's my choir's uniform and I was coming home from a concert - we sang church music, funnily enough) and then I ended up writing entirely from a demon's POV... Anyway. I hope you like it.


End file.
